Pranks, Problems, and a Poem
by LadyVenus11
Summary: Gloria has been assigned a poetry assignment for school.. she gets bored and plays a mean trick on Annika.. Annika's mad... Can a poem save their frienship?


DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN THE CHIBI SCOUS. THEY BELONG TO ANGEL RAYE. I DO NOT OWN THE SALOR SCOUTS.

Pranks, Problems, and a Poem

Annika, Gloria, Hope, Faith, and Ariel stood outside the school waiting for Madelyn.

"Poetry!" Faith whined, "I can't believe we have to right poetry!"

"Faith," Hope said annoyed with her sister, "poetry's so beautiful! It's like music."

"You would say that," Gloria commented.

"Oh common Gloria," Annika said chided softly. "It's only one poem. It won't be that bad."

"Yes it will!" Faith and Gloria chorused together.

Hope and Annika shook their heads, giving up.

"What won't be so bad?" Madelyn asked, joining the group. She had overheard part of the conversation.

"Mishima-sensei gave us a poetry assignment for homework." Ariel explained.

"Faith and Gloria are complaining," Hope said exasperated.

"Well poetry is dumb," said Faith.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Faith and Hope continued arguing, as the girls made their way to the palace.

Later that evening, Gloria sat her desk staring at blank piece of paper, tapping her pencil to her music, which was blaring quite loudly from her stereo.

"This is so dumb!" she complained. "I think I'll go see what everyone else is up too."

Gloria turned of her stereo and set off through the palace. She stopped first at the Mars Quarters, but Raye had told her Annika was with Rini working on her assignment. Homework wasn't something Gloria wanted to do at the moment, so she kept walking trying to find someone else to keep her company.

Down the hallway she heard voices and saw Rini and Annika enter the Royal Families Chambers. Gloria walked quietly down the hall way and tried the doorknob. It turned, and Gloria pushed the door open a bit. She caught a glimpse of the two girls walking into Rini's door, closing the door behind them.

_"This is just to easy,"_ she though to herself. _"How can I not have some fun?"_

Gloria slipped through the door and thinking what she could do.

She remembered the rubber band around her wrist and grinned evilly.

_"That's perfect,"_ she thought. Gloria walked over the sink, which conveniently had a spray nozzle, and wrapped the rubber band around the handle. Making sure the head was positioned in the right way, she stepped back. She noticed the plastic rap on the counter and got another idea. She snuck cautiously into the bathroom next to Rini's room, being careful not to make a sound. She lifted up the toilet seat, placed a peace of plastic rap over the toilet, then lowered the seat again. Unless, you looked closely, the toilet appeared completely normal. Gloria put the plastic wrap back and slipped into a closet to watch just in time. Rini and Annika came out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen.

Rini took some cookies down from the counter and put them on the table. "Do you want some milk?" she asked Annika.

"Yes, thank you," Annika answered. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Okay," Rini answered getting some glasses down.

Gloria grinned and waited. She didn't have to wait long before Annika's wail could be heard.

"Annika!" Rini called. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Annika," she said again, "are you okay?"

"NOO!" Annika wailed.

"What's wrong?"

Annika didn't answer but continued to wail.

Rini hesitated and asked, "Do you want me to come in?"

"I want Mama!" she sobbed.

Rini wasn't sure what to do, but then she hear the lock click open. Rini turned the knob slowly and walked in. Annika was standing with her skirt around her ankles. Her she was standing in her underwear and shirt, but Rini could see her underwear was completely soaked as well as her skirt and their was a yellow puddle on the floor.

"What the.." Rini asked. Then she noticed the stained piece of plastic rap.

"Gloria!" she whispered. "That child.. who else what have done something like this."

She looked back to Annika who was sobbing, completely embarrassed.

"It's okay, Annika." She said comfortingly. "I'll get you some new clothes and we can clean your skirt up a bit in the kitchen sink."

"Okay.." Annika sobbed calming down a bit.

From her spot in the closet, Gloria couldn't hear her best friend crying.

"_Finally_.." she thought as she watched the two walk into the kitchen. The kitchen was in full view. "_Now thinks get good_."

Rini walked over and placed Annika's skirt in the sink. She turned on the water and was shocked when she was pummeled by water. She screamed and took a step back, tripping, and landing on her bottom.

This was too much for Gloria who fell out of the closet laughing hysterically.

"YOU!" Rini screamed oblivious to the water still spraying from the sink. "GET OUT!"

Gloria took one look at the steaming princess and mad a run for the door. Of course, at the moment Neo Queen Serenity and King Endyimon were entering the chambers, and Gloria plowed into the queen.

"What on Earth.." Serenity exclaimed. She took one look at her daughter, soaking wet, water dripping from her face. Her eyes moved to the sink, which was still spraying water at full blast, and then too Annika who was standing in her school top and underwear who had started crying again.

Gloria gave a nervous smile, and dashed through the door before anyone could stop her.

"Turn the water off!" the king said, eyes on the water covering the kitchen floor.

"What a mess," Serenity sighed, scooping Annika up into her arms, trying to calm the child. She felt sticky.

"Annika.. why are you all sticky?" she asked. Annika just cried harder.

"It's.. a long story..", the princess said through gritted teeth. She was majorly pissed off.

"GLORIA KATHRYN AINO!" her mother screamed as she walked through the door.

"Uh… hi mom," she said as sweetly as she could.

"Don't play innocent with me!" her mother said sternly, "You are grounded. Go to your room. I can't believe you did that!"

"But.. it was a joke!" Gloria protested.

"No excuses, Gloria." Mina said exasperated. Would her daughter never learn?

"Your father will deal with you when he gets home."

"Fine," said Gloria stomping into her quarters. She plopped down her bed and grumbled.

"No one can take a joke around here."

Later that night, the Inner scouts had gathered at Raye's.

"Just like old time," Lita commented, referring to when the used to hold Senshi meetings at the shrine.

"Yeah," Serenity giggled and threw a pillow at Raye. Raye glared, and playfully threw the pillow back.

"Some things never change," Raye said sighing dramatically.

Serenity, Raye, and Lita where sitting on the floor in Raye's living room. Two senshi were still missing.

There was a brief knock and Amy walked in.

"Hey guys," she said taking a seat.

A few minutes later there was another knock, and Mina came in following Chad lucking exhausted.

"Rough night?" Serenity asked. She was sure Mina had her hands full with the stunt Gloria had pulled that afternoon.

Mina groaned, sinking to the floor and leaning back against the coach.

"I'm sorry Serenity…" she started. "If anything's ruined.."

"Don't worry about Mina," Serenity smiled. "It's not a big deal. Just water."

"How's Annika?" Mina asked Raye. "I'm so sorry Raye.. I just.. I just don't what gets into that girl sometimes."

"She was just embarrassed Mina," Raye answered easily. "No serious harm."

"Asai and I punished her, but she never seems to get it."

"You never let her get away with anything," Lita pointed out.

"We all know that," Raye agreed. "There's not much else you can do."

Dinner was held the Palace Dining Room the next evening, and it was torture for Gloria. None of the girls would speak to her, Rini was glaring murder at her, and Annika wouldn't even look her.

That night, Gloria lay awake listening to the silence for a long time. She didn't want her friends mad at her. She sat up with a sudden idea. It was well past midnight, but Gloria slipped out of bed and padded over to her desk. She turned on the light, sat down, picked up her pencil and began to write.

Sunday night, every was gathered in the together, relaxing, playing, and enjoying each others company.

Gloria took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the room. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. And the room fell silent.

"Umm…"she began nervously, "Ariel, Annika, Faith, Hope and I have an assignment due tomorrow for school. I just wanted for you all to hear mine. It's… it's about you Annika… it called.. I'm sorry."

My laughter, Your tears

That's how its been

throughout the years

My mistakes, Your Life

One moment in time

Freezing water, pain like a knife

I'm rude, Your Sweet

but our friendship

is something that can't be beat

My tears, Your Smile

To see it

I'd run mile after mile

I'm Sorry, It's true

My best friend

I'd be nothing without you

Annika got up and gave her best friend a hug. She wasn't one to hold a grudge. She loved Gloria, and she thought it was really sweet Gloria had written a poem about her.

"Thanks, I love it."

"MOM!" Gloria yelled excitedly bouncing up down. She ran up the stairs to the palace. Mina and Lita were standing their to greet the girls from school on Monday afternoon.

"Calm down Gloria. What is it?"

"I got an A! I got an A! On my poem I wrote about Annika ! I got an A!"

Mina smiled. "See what you can do when you try? I'm so proud of you."

Daisy laughed. "Why don't you show your mom what else you got!"

Gloria turned red and glared. "WHY YOU!"

"Daisy, was that absolutely necessary?" Lita asked her daughter leading her away. Faith blabbed to Mina about Gloria getting a note sent home for mouthing off to a teacher. Faith laughed, and took off running as Gloria ran after her shouting threats.

Mina sighed, head in hands.

Annika, Hope, Ariel, and Madelyn giggled. They new their friends tried… but some things would never change.

AUTHORS NOTES:

At first I was going to write a poem for each of the girls, and have them share them with each other, but I started writing and this what I ended up with. I noticed sometimes I'll use "Serenity, Endyimon, Senshi," and so on, but I use English names for the Inner Senshi. I'm sorry if that causes any confusion. When I first saw Sailor Moon, it was the English dub, and even though I've read the original episodes, the English names for the Inners stuck.


End file.
